


Nice and Slow

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Nothing gets him going quite like being told howgoodhe is.





	Nice and Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/733425.html?thread=14717425#t14717425) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"That's it, Draco, nice and slow," Severus said, his voice low and rich, as decadent as drinking chocolate. "You're doing so well."

Draco whimpered as he sunk all the way down on Severus's thick length, taking him in to the hilt. This was far from the first time they'd had sex, but it was the first time they'd done it like this, with Draco on top, and it was almost unbearably intense. Severus had asked him—commanded him, really—to go slow, and the easy, measured pace was driving Draco spare. Still, it was worth it for the hot glow of Severus's praise, all the more treasured for its rarity.

"Don't stop now," Severus chided when Draco sat still a bit too long. "Be good now and do as I told you."

Draco nodded and braced his knees on the bed, steadily lifting himself nearly all the way off Severus's stiff prick, before sinking down slow as treacle and starting the process all over again. He so wanted to be good for Severus, to show with his obedience how much he cared for Severus, how much Severus meant to him. It had taken ages for Draco to finally wear his former professor down and convince him to give this relationship a go. Now that he had, Draco planned on doing whatever it took to ensure Severus didn't get cold feet. He eased down again, this time a little harder, and he shuddered at the rough press of Severus's erection against his prostate.

Beneath him, Severus groaned in appreciation, his long, strong fingers digging into the flesh of Draco's arse. "Such a good, sweet boy," he murmured, his eyes hot and dark as he tracked Draco's fluid movements. "Go ahead and speed up now for me, Draco."

Draco did as instructed. His thighs were starting to burn from the strain, but his aching cock was glad for the increase in tempo, twitching merrily each time Severus's cock rubbed that sensitive spot inside him. They'd been at it for ages now, and despite the leisurely pace, Draco was already ridiculously close. It was always like that with Severus. Just a single heated look from his stern lover was enough to get Draco going, and when Severus told him he was good… 

"You've been so perfect for me," Severus said. "Doing what you're told. I think you deserve a reward."

"Please," Draco gasped, maintain his rocking on Severus's lap. "I'm close."

"I know," Severus said with slow smile. He reached out, wrapping those perfect fingers of his around Draco's cock. 

"Be a good boy and come for me now."

Draco did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
